Trapped
by Dannyu-chan
Summary: When Phoenix and Edgeworth get stuck in an elevator, naturally everyone's favourite prosecutor is petrified, but! Can Phoenix distract him? Phoenix/Edgeworth Yaoi RATED MATURE this story contains man on man relationships, if you don't like, don't read!


Trapped

"But, it can't be!"

This sudden splutter of exclaimed disbelief caused Phoenix's head to whip round in surprise. It was late. There were very few people left at the Police Department, therefore he found himself surprised to spot that a panicked looking Edgeworth; positioned at the end of the corridor, was the cause of this outburst.

Phoenix watched as the red suited Prosecutor took a deep breath and attempted to compose himself; to the casual observer he would appear quite calm, but Phoenix Wright was not just any old casual observer, especially when Miles Edgeworth was involved.

"Yup I'm sorry sonny-Jim," wheezed the aged and strangely simian caretaker whom Edgeworth was conversing with, clutching his broom with a wrinkled hand, "one of the boys up at forensics spilled a whole vat of that testing-for-blood-liquid-majig-"

"Luminol.", sighed Edgeworth.

"Yeah, that stuff. Anyway, I won't have it cleaned up for at least an hour, and these stairs won't be safe 'til then. You best use the elevator."

"Yes...thank you."

It was a fact seldom known that Miles Edgeworth never, ever used elevators. Many believed it was because he was an active person who preferred the exercise gained from using stairs – but Phoenix knew better. He knew well of his friend's justifiably founded and quite secret fears of earthquakes…and elevators.

"Hey," he smiled warmly as the Prosecutor walked his way, "I'm riding the elevator too."

"Evidently.", came a muttered reply, as a moody finger jabbed at the button.

Phoenix decided that he'd let him off being a sulky ass just this once, knowing that this was only way the poor man could show his utmost displeasure at the current situation – without breaking down in to a jittering heap.

Smiling to himself, he stepped in to the metal box with the other man and watched in silence as the doors closed.

He could sense Edgeworth's eyes glaring at the numbers as they glided down each floor with a mechanic whir: 10th…..9th….8th… each numbered circle lighting in turn; mapping their journey down. The tension emanating from the figure beside him was almost touchable, and worse, infectious, Phoenix thought, feeling that if he dared moved so much as an inch, it would shatter all around him: rendering its creator defenseless.

6th….5th…

Edgeworth's hands were twitching slightly,

3rd…..2nd…..

Small beads of sweat gathering on his forehead,

1st – they were nearly there! Phoenix unclenched his hands, and released a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding in…

"Ah!" A sudden jolt reverberated through the elevator and sent the two attorneys to their feet with a crash.

With a great metallic groan most uncomfortable for the eardrums and many shudders of resignation, the elevator came to a halt.

"Shit" swore Phoenix with venom, after a few seconds of inactivity allowed him to absorb what had just occurred.

He allowed the irony to sink in. It was just too perfect, too staged. Hell, it was almost enough proof that a God or some higher consciousness did exist. After all, elevators don't just stop in the middle of the night, especially not when a man who hasn't ridden in one for 15 years due to a phobia of them stopping -

"Oh god – Edgeworth!"

Cutting his internal rant short, Phoenix rushed over to his friend, who understandably, was curled up in a quivering ball.

It was clear to Phoenix who would have to be the strong, calm one here.

Swallowing his own fears, he placed a hand upon the prosecutor's shoulder and told him as confidently as he could that he would go over to the intercom and see if he could reach anyone.

Feeling the weight of responsibility, Phoenix went over to the intercom and self-consciously held down the little red button and spoke in to the metal grill:

"Hello? Is anybody there? There are two of us and we're stuck in an elevator on the first floor….hello?"

There was no reply, save for a distant crackling.

"Hello? HELLO?!...shit." Turning away from the button panel Phoenix was just about to utter more obscenities when a small whimper silenced him. Edgeworth had begun to gently rock and mutter to himself.

"Oh Edgeworth…" getting down to his knees, Phoenix sat by his friend and placed a comforting arm around his shoulders.

"It'll be ok, we'll get out of here, I promise."

He held the smaller man close. Minutes slipped away as he felt his companion shudder and tremble against him. With each second ticking by Phoenix could barely suppress the urge to hold the prosecutor close and protect him. Instead he satisfied himself with rubbing his hand up and down Edgeworth's arm and resting his head against the soft silver hair of the man beside him. Slowly, he felt his friend relax in to him and become stiller.

Being so close to the prosecutor was wonderful; Phoenix could smell his enticing scent; a mixture of coffee and some expensive cologne, the thick fabric of the crimson suit teasing his fingertips, tempting him to remove it so he could bare the flesh beneath.

But, was this wrong? This was his friend. A very old and dear friend…

Biting his lip in frustration and trying to ignore the small round light flashing and announcing proudly that they were on the first floor! First floor! (Taunting him damn it, just taunting him!) Phoenix nervously inched a hand to gingerly brush against lusciously silky locks. He felt the other man briefly stiffen at this sudden contact. However, upon receiving no further objections, Phoenix continued his stroking.

Edgeworth wriggled in small motions of pleasure. Smiling, this encouraged Phoenix to strengthen his petting, until at last; with bated breath, he cupped the prosecutor's velvety cheek in his hand.

The two turned to face each other.

He really was beautiful, Phoenix thought, as he cradled the strong jaw in his palm, stroking a thumb over the high cheekbones that formed Edgeworth's face, his eyes absorbing the flawless complexion and beautifully sculpted visage before him, studded with two bright grey gems, smoldering gently.

Before he could even question what he was doing, Phoenix was leaning in gradually: eyes closed, lips waiting…Edgeworth looked on shyly, eventually lowering his own eyelids and tilting his head to the side…

"In the elevator, are you receiving? Can you hear me in the elevator?"

They both froze. Skin bright red, with half of him furious and the other very happy at the intercom's interruption Phoenix rushed over to reply.

"Yes, yes we can hear you."

"Good. Listen, we've got a busted cable, and the doors have sealed themselves, we reckon it's gonna take about an hour to get you both out, is that ok? Can you hang on for that long?"

Phoenix glanced over at the prosecutor, who gave an anxious nod.

"Yes, an hour's fine."

"Alright, we'll go as quickly as we can. Don't worry if you hear any bangings or strange noises, that'll just be us fixing this old hunk o' junk. You just sit tight now, ok?"

Phoenix sank to the floor and determinedly stared at the ceiling, an awkward silence reigned for several minutes, before he restlessly broke it:

"Well that's a relief, I mean, I thought – "

His sentence was abruptly cut short by a pair of full, supple lips pressing against his own.

"Mm! M'Edjwerf?!" came a shocked reply, as clearly as Phoenix could manage due to the situation.

Sadly pulling away, the prosecutor looked dejectedly at the ground.

"I'm sorry….I thought…"

Wait, Phoenix realized, could it be he wanted this too?

Heart aglow, Phoenix eagerly leant in and finished what his friend had started, planting a quick, but sweet kiss before smiling in reply,

"Yes you thought correctly."

The two locked gazes for a moment before hurriedly reaching for each other.

Phoenix laid his hand at the base of the prosecutor's long neck and hungrily pulled the other man in to him, his tongue exploring; ravaging. The soft little moans that Edgeworth sighed in to his mouth only spurred him further, deepening the kiss. Deciding that it was his turn, Edgeworth's own tongue came to life as he attempted to push his way in to Phoenix's throat. However the defense attorney would not give up so easily and a fight for dominance ensued - a wet and heated battle of lashing tongues and feverish mouths. Eventually, Phoenix was forced to draw back for breath, but not without cheekily sinking his teeth in to Edgeworth's thick lower lip. This caused the prosecutor's head to lurch back in surprise. Phoenix used this opportunity and dived in to undo Edgeworth's cravat whilst sucking greedily on his earlobe.

"Mmm Phoenix…"

This use of his first name strangely aroused the defense attorney, causing him to speed up the undressing of his now-turned lover.

Edgeworth observed through lidded eyes as his expensive shirt and suit jacket were cast to the ground in a crumpled heap, no matter…

Gently, Phoenix wrapped his arms around Edgworth's now bare torso and softly lowered him down.

Both on their knees Phoenix withdrew from the embrace and smoothly lay the other man on to the ground. The prosecutor shuddered briefly at this sudden contact with the cold floor.

I'll soon warm him up, thought Phoenix, taking a brief moment to admire the beautifully toned, perfect pale skin that lay before him, like a canvas. Slowly leaning in he ran his tongue in a lengthy hot trail along the prosecutor's flat stomach all the way up to his long, perfect neck.

Edgworth's back arched in pleasure as he emitted a small sigh.

Teasing his lover's pink nipple in to a small hard bud with his tongue, Phoenix began to remove his wine coloured trousers, revealing; Phoenix observed with a smile, tight Calvin Klein boxer shorts. Slipping his hand down in to the waist band Phoenix slowly ran his fingers against the firm, curved muscles of Edgeworth's well formed buttocks as he slid the underwear off. Finally unveiling…

Christ! Even his cock is beautiful Phoenix observed with slight shock.

Licking his lips, he plunged forwards to flick his tongue hungrily against the porcelain head, emitting as small sigh from the man below him. Like a cat, Phoenix continued to teasingly lick. Until at last, both could it take no more, and the foreplay ceased as Edgeworth's now fully erect length found itself surrounded by the hot, moist cavern of Phoenix's mouth.

Edgeworth began to breathe heavily as Pheonix slowly, oh so painfully slowly pulled his mouth up and down, massaging Edgeworth's hard member, his hands petting, and squeezing the soft, alabaster skin of Edgeworth's sides.

"Ohh, ohh Phoenix….I want…I want you inside…of me."

Gasping, Phoenix pulled back so that his eyes met the flushed, face of the prosecutor. The defence attorney's heart melted at just how cute his friend looked – pale cheeks flaring pink, normally perfectly kept hair all mussed; it was all too adorable for words.

"But, Edgeworth, are you sure?"

Leaning forward to take Phoenix's hands in his,

"Yes Phoenix, I am," he paused smiling, "and it's Miles by the way."

An explosion of happiness welled up inside Phoenix as his face broke in to a huge, goofy grin, eagerly leaning forward to meet his lover's lips with a deep but sweet kiss.

This time, it was Miles' turn to do the undressing, without breaking their embrace a much cheaper, bluer suit joined the crimson trousers and jacket upon the elevator floor. Now both men were naked.

Excited, but also a little worried Phoenix blushed deeply as he thought to himself "How are we going to do this?"

Luckily his partner seemed to know what he was doing, turning away he propped himself on his hands and lifted his rear aloft in offerance.

Phoenix had to seriously restrain himself from giving a fangirlish squeal, Edgeworth's butt (Miles, no he's Miles now) was just so cute! Perfectly smooth and rounded, yet firm; and it just looked so squeezable! Positioning himself, the defense attorney couldn't resist a quick cheeky pinch before placing his hands on strong, broad shoulders and slowly entering the tight tunnel before him.

He knew he'd have to be gentle, having no lubrication or anything similar. He would have spat on his hands and used saliva as substitute but he couldn't imagine a man as refined as Miles Edgworth approving of that. Although…

Neither could he have ever imagined Miles Edgeworth getting up to things like this…in an elevator of all places.

Gasping at the sudden feeling of his cock surrounded by tight walls of muscle Phoenix gradually drew out and re-entered, his erection; if possible, becoming even harder.

It continued like this. Gradually, in, out. In. Out. And at this steady but rhythmical pace the two men found themselves breaking in to a sweat and their breath becoming more ragged and rapid.

Phoenix's length began to tingle more wildly and he felt his self-control slipping as he began to dive in more rapidly and powerfully. Beneath him, Edgeworth began to moan and lose his composure.

"Ph-Phoenix….ohhh, Phoenix"

Even more turned on the defense attorney tightened his grip on his partner's shoulders and began to insert himself in to the prosecutor even harder, slamming against him and thrusting himself in up to the hilt. Releasing guttural moans in a voice he hardly recognized as his own.

"Miles. Miles! Uhhh, Miles"

Edgeworth began to sway as his cries became incomprehensible sounds, then suddenly he stiffened clamping Phoenix's length between his tight ass cheeks as hot white spurted out.

This sudden pressure upon Phoenix's cock allowed him the release he had been waiting for, freeing his seed in to the exquisite creature beneath him.

Utterly exhausted they both collapsed in to each others arms. Lying together, enjoying the simple pleasure of skin touching skin. Slowly as their pants returned to normal breathing and their heart rates slowed, Phoenix dared to sit up, wrench his eyes reluctantly open and observe the mess all around them.

"Shit." Muttered Miles quickly re-clothing himself, snatching a glance at this watch, Phoenix thought it would most probably be best to follow suit.

"Oh god, what are we going to do about the-"

stunned, the defense attorney halted his speech at the sight of his companion bending over (Ooh that ass…) and mopping the offending splatters with his, no-doubt, insanely expensive suit jacket.

"What are you doing!?"

Edgeworth raised a casual eyebrow as he rolled the jacket in to a ball, disguising any traces of white,

"It's fine Wright, I have plenty more."

Oh great, so they were back on surname terms.

"Listen Miles…"

yet again for the umpteenth time that night, Phoenix found himself interrupted. But this time it was by a huge metallic creak as the elevator doors, (almost unwillingly it seemed to Phoenix) opened, unveiling two gruff looking men with tool boxes and grubby overalls.

The taller of them broke in to a toothy smile,

"There you are lads, free to go!"

"Thankyou" said Phoenix as he walked past, as gratefully as he could; Edgeworth merely awarded them with a curt nod.

Feeling flustered, Phoenix couldn't wait until they were safely out of the building, where he dashed forward and grabbed the prosecutor's silken hand.

"Edgeworth, about tonight,"

The silver haired beauty grinned and silenced the other man with a brief kiss.

"Yeah, we'll have to do it again sometime."

Stunned, Phoenix watched open-mouthed as Edgeworth got in to his car and fired up the engine, but not before winding down the window and leaning out,

"See you in court tomorrow, Phoenix, and it's Miles, remember?"

Heart pounding, Phoenix watched the red automobile until it was out of sight. Then, feeling the happiest he had in a long time he turned and practically skipped the entire way back to Wright and Co. Law offices.

* * *

Phew! Finally finished, overall I'm quite happy with this fic and I'm hoping that I've portrayed Phoenix as the sweet, little, lovable goofball he is!

I'm not too sure about the part where the elevator was stopping, I had so many ideas about how I wanted that section to be and so many things I wanted to try and communicate, but it didn't turn out quite right.

Anyway! Please rate and review! If I get enough reviews, I will write the next chapter where there is a comfy bed, lube and condoms so instead of composed elevator shex - hawt MONKEH shex can ensue ^_^

Thanks so much for reading!!!


End file.
